1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to the storage of data and in particular to a hard disk system for storing user data for an information device.
2. Related Applications
This application is related to the application entitled “Removable Media Storage System With Memory For Storing Operational Data” having inventors Ronald W. Stence and John P. Hansen, having an assignee of Motorola Inc., and having a filing date of herewith, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
This application is related to the application entitled “Data Storage System Having A Non-Volatile IC Based Memory For Storing User Data” having inventors Ronald W. Stence, John P. Hansen, and David A. Hayner, having an assignee of Motorola Inc., and having a common filing date, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
This application is related to the application entitled “Data Storage System Utilizing A Non-Volatile IC Based Memory For Reduction Of Data Retrieval Time” having inventors Ronald W. Stence and John P. Hansen, having an assignee of Motorola Inc., and having a common filing date, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.